User talk:Fyrenbot
Tasks Test A single test edit in the sandbox: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=GuildWiki:Sandbox&curid=1359&diff=296377&oldid=295330&rcid=313364 --Fyren 02:03, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Skill destubbing Starting user-assisted destubbing of skills. --Fyren 02:03, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :Maybe later, no time now. --Fyren 02:36, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Starting user-assisted destubbing of skills. --Fyren 10:54, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :Done. See between 11:53 4 September 2006 and 12:41 4 September 2006 inclusive. --Fyren 11:44, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Game updates whitespace Automatic removal of whitespace before the category tag for articles in Category:Game updates. Manually verified correctness. See between 00:40 7 September 2006 and 00:42 7 September 2006 inclusive. --Fyren 23:45, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Subst of in NPC articles Automatic substitution of (s/ / /g) in all articles anywhere in Category:NPCs tree. Read in 1404 articles, actually made changes to 793. See between 03:24 13 September 2006 and 03:43 13 September 2006 inclusive. --Fyren 02:46, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Skill revamp Assuming my home Internet connection stays stable, sometime around 4-6 AM EST I'm going to change over the templates. This will involve my bot going over every skill article and template. Since there are 1135 skills, this'll take a while. An estimate based on the PAGENAME thing above is 80 minutes. Here's the plan: #Replace Template:Skill box with the new version (Project:Sandbox/Skill box), but modified to display stats using either the old parameters or new ones, depending which form is found. This is to not completely break the stats displays in skill articles between the template changeover and when my bot gets to each skill. #Replace Template:Skill box qr top with the new version (Project:Sandbox/Skill box qr top), but modified to add a row saying "quick reference tables will likely be temporarily broken." It'd be more effort to keep them looking correct since there's several different ones. #Run my bot. The bot is run from a machine with a more stable connection than my home connection, so it's very unlikely there'll be a problem with it. The bot will go over all the skills in alphabetical order. I'll be watching recentchanges. When it's done, it'll create User:Fyrenbot/revamp with a list of skills that it had difficulty with. A "P" means something went wrong with figuring out progressions, a "T" means something went wrong in parsing the skill template. A "?" means something generally went wrong but it's not clear what. I'll have a local copy of this I can look at even in the case the bot dies mid-way and doesn't post it to the wiki. #Change the basic skill box and qr top templates to the exact copies in the sandbox. The worst-case scenario is both my Internet connection and the bot's connection die somewhere in the middle of the skills. Reverting or finishing all of the changes will be a hassle for a human. In that case, the QR tables will have blank stats for the unfinished skills. I'll post again either to say I'm starting or postponing. --Fyren 23:35, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :Looks to be working good so far. Nightfall skills have no profression to speak of yet so there may be some problems there. Overall, nice job. Looks cleaner and more compact. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:08, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, there's no progression tables to convert for most, so it just leaves them without one instead of adding a blank one. And also, here's the post saying I started. Only like two and a half hours after the fact. --Fyren 07:13, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :It looks to be removing the manual category inserts ... not a problem for most skills, but for many shouts in quotes, they need the manual category to get them to list in the categories alphabetically. Without them, they all get listed under a quotation mark in the category lists. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:13, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::It only did for brace yourself, help me, I will survive, lead the way, and make haste. Not sure why, since it should have left all of them. --Fyren 12:15, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Bot's done. Need to fix: progressions the bot missed (check for skills still using the old progression templates), the few shouts mentioned above, skill box auto-categorization is wrong for some cases, empty space under TOC before first section (may not actually be fixable without editing all the skill articles), the skill box fail/disable QR pages need to have their notes for each skill moved to inside of the skill templates. Didn't post the bot log since I fixed everything it flagged. Anyone can feel free to fix those shouts and move the progression/notes to inside the templates, I'll do the rest when I wake up. Is the wiki always this slow when the sun is up? Sleep. --Fyren 14:26, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm wondering the same thing. It's been running really slow today for some reason. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:45, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Can Fyrenbot put the line " | notes= }" back into the skill templates (such as Template:Power Drain) it removed from? It's a field for very particular notes that aren't general enough to deserve being put into the skill templates. Thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:54, 20 October 2006 (CDT) :Unsure if you noticed, but I was moving the notes into the templates (and fell asleep while doing so, as I said in the edit summary for one of the cleanup tags I added). The notes for the fail or disable or whatever templates are no more or less specific than the other parameters you gave them (duration, type, whatever else). --Fyren 19:20, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Build namespace move Moved tons of stuff, made tons of edits, yadda yadda, 06:32, 17 November 2006 to 06:55, 17 November 2006. There were 802ish build articles to start with, so 802 moves, plus moves of talk pages, plus 802 edits (minus two for problems I had to fix manually), plus somewhere between 0-802 more edits to put in sort keys for categories. --Fyren 05:07, 17 November 2006 (CST) Grey image redirects Blah blah blah, stuff like this. --Fyren 15:07, 12 January 2007 (CST) lol love the emergency shutoff button. It's big and red!!! I just can't resist pushing it!!! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:34, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :I think you need one d: — Skuld 11:38, 4 September 2006 (CDT) ::I really want to push it. Looks sooo tempting. Did you know that this button runs vertically up and down the page from the button? Hover your mouse 2 inches above the button and you will see. Also, press Control+A. 17:37, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Haha, it's me (the same person who wrote the comment above) You probably think I'm crazy. I had a dream last night where I pressed the red button and it loaded this page with a bunch of Fyrenbot's stats and under "Status" it said "Off" and I was like "oops". I think I need to stop going on GuildWiki for a bit. 20:56, 12 December 2006 (CST) Must...push...red...button! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 13:38, 21 February 2007 (CST) :I did push it, it's lucky I'm not a Sysop. — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 15:59, 23 February 2007 (CST) What an interesting user page. If you press control+a a bunch of times and press the button and drag the mouse and all sorts of things like that, a purple/yellow bar appears far under the red button and a rectangle will appear under the text for the button. What irony. -- Nova -- ( ) 20:03, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :What? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 07:39, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::Yup. Click anywhere on the page, drag over the button and press Control+A, a purple bar will appear at the bottom (this is on Firefox btw) ^_^ -- Nova -- ( ) 16:36, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :::For me it just highlighted everything. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 14:34, 26 December 2007 (UTC) edit and revert Looking at recent changes, I saw the revert. Just wondering if it should instead read "This is a user for a bot ran by Fyren". Or the question could be avoided by having it say "owned by" or "operated by". --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:59, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :"Ran" would be correct if it were past tense. "Run" would be present tense/progressive aspect. Runned would just be wrong unless I was taking it from Ascalon City to Droknar's. --Fyren 11:05, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC)